Der Gott der Liebe
"Der Gott der Liebe" (Originaltitel: The Love God) ist die 9. Folge der zweiten Staffel von Willkommen in Gravity Falls. Die Episode wurde am 3. August 2015 erstmals auf Disney XD ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland wurde die Folge erstmals am 2. Oktober 2015 im Disney Channel gezeigt. Offizielle Beschreibung Mabel klaut einem echten Liebesgott einen Liebestrank. Damit übertreibt sie es klar mit ihrem Hang zum Verkuppeln! Handlung thumb|left|Die Gruppe am Grab Die Folge beginnt damit, dass Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Lee, Nate, Tambry und Thompson Wolken auf dem Friedhof von Gravity Falls beobachten. Mabel entdeckt einen Heißluftballon und Wendy sagt, dass das Woodstick Festival in der Stadt ist, auf welchem aufstrebende Musiker auftreten. Dipper sagt daraufhin, dass er niemals auf einem Konzert war, was Wendy dazu bringt zu sagen, dass er noch niemals eine großartige Gruppe hatte, mit der er auf das Festival gehen kann. Während Lee und Nate Thompson dazu zu bringen einen verschimmelten Schwamm zu lecken, hören sie ein unheilvolles Stöhnen. Wendy führt die Gruppe zu einem offenen Grab und Dipper bringt Thompson dazu sich das Grab anzusehen. Thompson schreit, als er ins Grab guckt. thumb|Mabel schlägt eine neue Freundin für Robbie vor Die anderen kommen ans Grab und sehen Robbie im Grab, der noch nicht darüber hinweg gekommen ist, dass Wendy mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat. Als Wendy ihn darauf anspricht, versucht Robbie bestmöglich zu verstecken, was er macht, aber niemand kauft ihm das ab. Als die Gruppe das Grab verlässt, beschließt Mabel, dass sie ihm helfen muss, aber Dipper sagt, dass die soziale Balance der Gruppe im Moment gut ist. Trotzdem kann Mabel das nicht ignorieren, was sie gesehen hat. Später in der Mystery Shack, entschuldigt sich Wendy für die peinliche Begegnung und Mabel schlägt vor, dass Robbie eine neue Freundin braucht und verweist auf ihren Erfolg mit Soos und Melody und Schwabbel und Giselle. Wendy glaubt dennoch, dass Robbie hoffnungsloser Fall sei. thumb|Mabel trifft Robbies Eltern|left Stan arbeitet draußen an einer neuen Ausstellung, als er die Woodstick-Ballons und Fahrradfahrer bemerkt. Voller Panik versucht er mit einer Armbrust die Ballons abzuschießen, jedoch hält Soos ihn auf, da er ihn daraufhin weist, dass die Besucher potenzielle Kunden sind. Daher beschließt Stan mit einem eigenen Ballon die jungen Leute in die Mystery Shack zu locken. Zurück auf dem Friedhof macht sich Mabel auf den Weg zu Robbies Haus und wird von seinen Eltern eingelassen, die sie, überraschender Weise, sehr fröhlich und freundlich begrüßen. thumb|Mabel spricht mit Love God Mabel macht sich auf dem Weg zum Zimmer des mürrischen Teenagers und wird mit Verachtung hereingelassen, was sie aber nicht beeindruckt. Sie sagt zu Robbie, dass sie ihn versteht und ihn helfen will seine Schmerzen los zu werden, indem sie ihm eine neue Freundin sucht. Zurück in der Hütte denkt Mabel über mögliche Freundinnen nach und entscheidet sich letztendlich für Tambry. Inzwischen bereiten Dipper, Wendy und die Gang in Thompsons Haus ihren Besuch auf dem Woodstick-Festival vor. Dipper wird für seine Idee gelobt, Snacks rein zu schmuggeln, indem sie sie an Thompson zu befestigen. In Greasy's Diner ist Mabel entsetzt, als sie merkt, dass Robbie und Tambry sich nicht verstehen. Sie denkt, dass sie doch keine gute Partnervermittlering ist, wird allerdings wieder motiviert, als sie Love God in Aktion sieht. Sie fragt ihn, wie er das macht und er sagt, dass er Liebestränke benutzt, aber er weigert sich, Mabel welche zu geben. Allerdings klaut sie dennoch einen, als er ein Mädchen küsst, und schüttet ihn über die Chilli-Fritten von Tambry und Robbie. Die Zwillinge beobachten Love God|thumb|left Als Mabel den anderen die Neuigkeiten erzählt, reagieren diese nicht gerade erfreut: Nate sagt, dass Robbie weiß, dass er Tambry mag, Lee ist empört, dass Nate das Robbie gesagt hat, aber nicht ihm, und Wendy ist sauer, weil Tambry sich mit ihrem Ex trifft und ihr nichts gesagt hat. Die drei stürmen raus und Thompson ist sauer auf Mabel, weil er seine einzigen Freunde auseinander gebracht hat. Dipper stimmt dem zu und will Mabel helfen den Effekt des Liebestranks rückgängig zu machen. Auf dem Woodstick-Festival bereiten Stan und Soos den Ballon vor, wobei sie nicht wirklich auf die Sicherheit achten. Thompson versucht die Gruppe auf das Festival zu bringen und hofft, dass er nicht sein Geld verliert, doch sie wenden sich geekelt ab, als Robbie und Tambry aufkreuzen. Dipper und Mabel schleichen sich zum Van von Love God, um einen Anti-Liebestrank zu kriegen, werden jedoch erwischt. Vision alter Lieben|thumb Die Zwillinge fliehen auf die Konzertbühne und der Liebesgott nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Die Jagd endet, als Love God Bilder von Leuten beschwört, die Mabel in der Vergangenheit geliebt hat. Die Trugbilder überreden Mabel dazu, den Trank an den Gott zu überreichen, und Mabel tut schließlich wie ihr gesagt wird. Allerdings lassen Stan und Soos ihren Ballon los, obwohl dieser noch nicht fertig ist, sodass dieser die Menschenmassen in Panik versetzt, was Stan freut. Der Ballon landet auf Love God und die Zwillinge nehmen den Zaubertrank. Als Mabel jedoch Tambry und Robbie sieht, beschließt sie dass sie sich nicht mehr in fremde Leben einmischen will. Als Dipper sie fragt, was aus der Gruppe werden soll, bringt Thompson die Gruppe wieder zusammen, da er vom Sicherheitsdienst gejagt wird, weil er Snacks auf das Festival-Gelände geschmuggelt hat. Während des Abspanns sieht man eine Fotomontage vom Hochzeitstag von Schwabbel und Giselle. Wissenswertes Siehe auch: Liste der Anspielungen und Liste der Fehler. Charakter Enthüllungen *Robbies voller Name ist Robbie Stacey Valentino. *Robbie kann seinen eigenen Ellenbogen lecken. *Robbies Eltern gehört ein Beerdigungs-Haus. *Robbie schreibt Poesie an seine Wände. Eins sagt: "Ich weine nur im Regen, sodass meine Tränen nicht gesehen werden können." *Nate hat ein Auge auf Tambry geworfen, aber Lee aus Angst vor seinem Spott nichts erzählt. *Thompson hatte früher keine Freunde, und lässt die anderen auf ihm herumhacken, damit die Gruppe zusammenbleibt. *Mabel mag keine Country-Musik. Serien Kontinuität *Stan trägt immer noch den Verband aus "Die Gesellschaft des Blinden Auges". *Robbies Explosions Muffin ist in seinem Zimmer zu sehen. *Das Skelett-Shirt von Robbie, welches er in "Rache ist süß" getragen hat, kann in seinen Zimmer gesehen werden. *Robbie hegt einen Groll gegen die Familie Pines seit der Folge "Verrückt nach Jungs". *Soos hat eine Fernbeziehung mit Melody seit der Folge "Eine Freundin für Soos" aufgebaut. *Mermando, Gabe Bensen, Sev'ral Timez, Norman und der Junge aus "Die Touristenfalle" tauchen alle wieder auf, als Mabels verhangene Schwärme und Lieben. *Robbie kommt über seine Trennung mit Wendy in der Folge "Verrückt nach Jungs" hinweg. * Wie in Dipper's and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop Fun! erwähnt wurde, zeichnet RObbie Anime, was unter einer Sprühdose auf seinem Schreibtisch gesehen werden kann. *Agent Trigger und Agent Powers erscheinen auf dem Woodstick-Festival. *Zwei mitglieder von Sev'ral Timez können auf dem Festival gesehen werden, wie sie durch den Müll wühlen. *Blind Ivan erscheint auf dem Woodstick-Festival. *Mabel erwähnt den Multi-Bär, als sie nach einem Partner für Robbie sucht. *Robbies Bandposter aus der Folge "Gewinner verlieren nicht" hängen an seiner Tür. Songs *"Wendy, ich liebe dich so sehr" *"Ich singe auf offener Straße" *"Ziege mit Schwein" Trivia *Das Kryptogramm im Abspann deutet an, dass Agent Powers und Agent Trigger die Pines Familie beobachten. *Das ist die erste Episode, wo Giselles Name laut ausgesprochen wird. *Alex Hirsch und das Produktionsteam hatten ursprünglich beabsichtigt, dass Meredith mit einer einer älteren Dame zusammen kommt. Allerdings wurde das rausgeschnitten. *Wie man an Mabels Figuren sieht, glaubt sie, dass Dipper und Candy ein mögliches Paar wären, genauso wie Stan und Abuelita und Alterchen McGucket und ein Biber. *Vor dem Vorspann ist ein Grabstein zu sehen, auf dem "RIP 1989 - 1971" steht. *Gompers wird in der deutschen Synchronisation als weibliche "Giselle" übersetzt, wobei er in der Originalfassung ein Männchen ist. Kryptogramme thumb|Der Schlüssel auf verschiedenen Objekten. *Das Kryptogramm am Ende des Abspanns liest sich "O SAM KVGS", was übersetzt "ICH ESSE KINDER" bedeutet, was auf den Heißluftballon von Stan und Soos bezogen ist. **Schlüsselwort: GOATANDAPIG wird an verschiedenen Objekten gefunden, in der Szene in der Mabel sich eine Sprühflasche greift. thumb|Die Endkarte. *Die Seite am Ende der Episode sagt, "23-4 4-16-19 8-12-23-25 9-6 23-4 4-16-19 18-23-15-6," (oben links), "15 23-12-1-23-25-5 5-19-19 4-16-19-11 5-4-23-10-20-15-10-17 4-16-19-6-19" (in der Mitte links), "20-6-19-5-5-19-20 15-10 22-12-23-21-13 4-16-19-25'6-19 9-10 11-25 12-23-1-10,," (unten links) und "22-3-4 1-16-19-10 15 4-3-6-10 11-25 16-19-23-20 4-16-19-25'6-19 17-9-10-19" (rechts). Übersetzt bedeutet das: "AUF VORSTELLUNGEN ODER MESSEN SEHE ICH DORT IMMER SIE IN SCHWARZ GEKLEIDET AUF MEINEN RASEN, ABER WENN ICH MEINEN KOPF DREHE, DANN SIND SIE WEG". en:The Love God ru:Бог любви es:Cupido nl:De Liefdesgod it:L'appiccicacuori Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode aus Staffel 2